Chaos Finale
by Wild Nature
Summary: What does it take to recreate the universe? What will it do when Cosmos falls and Chaos wins? What is Chaos' most important dream that wills her to destroy? It's destiny spanning 34 senshi and the biggest finale you'll ever read.
1. Chapter 1

CHAOS FINALE

Episode One: The Light from the Dead Star; Return of Sailor Cosmos

* * *

Story settings; a populated moon revolving around a destroyed world. Other worlds, other moons have been inhabited and still more survivors are fleeing, farther outside the doomed star system.

She reigns with a iron fist. She purges all who get in her way. Once a black hole of energy reanimated in a humanoid flesh, she entered the star system in disguise and picked out those who would stand in her way.

She revealed herself to the last remaining, taking all but one. The one of light, Sailor Cosmos stood strong in that last moment when she watched her final ally fall. Bound to a dying world, where people fled in terror and panic, she fought and began to strain.

What happened to the star within? What was it she was fighting for? Who else were there to stand by her? She fled, like all the others but to the past. Sailor Chaos stood proud and vindictive and took her ultimate revenge.

Many died in the purging of Earth but survivors managed to live on the Moon, on the planetary moons and Kuiper Belt satellites. It was life full of darkness and despair. With their seemingly last soldier gone, there was nothing left to fight for humanity.

But not all is lost for dotted in the stars are those who have been lost and chosen again. Stars awakened from their lost, siblings, daughters, sons, family inheriting a Sailor Crystal. And those who have never lost anything but their hearts.

And she came back with a vengeance. Her light a beacon on her ruined world, the Light One created a haven and sent out her silver waves in calling.

And one by one, by family or alone, the new soldiers responded. Once terrified, confused, and filled with no hope but despair and self-pity, that light told them that not all was lost for they still stood. And it was time to end a battle that began since the beginning of time, a time to give birth to a new universe.

Opening

The moon floats in the space, the crevices and mountains enveloped in oxygen providing domed cities. The most populated moon in the Sol System, the activity is high and morale is half and half. Many have lost hope but others have only hung in there stronger.

The girl flitted through the crowds, her ponytail weaving in the opposite direction of her body's movement. Her pale ice blue hair was thin and brushed out over her round face to give it volume but the ponytail was slender and neat, fluttering to her knees as she came to a stop.

"Darn it! I lost the mailman, again," she groused angrily. She looked down at the packet she had wanted to send to her niece. She was always forgetting to do things like this until the very last minute. At the rate this was, her niece would never receive her birthday present.

"Augh!" She stomped back to the apartment complex where her studio apartment existed. She opened the door to find her roommate underneath the bottom of the bunk bed, apparently searching for something.

"Ahem?" She asked dryly.

Liv Tavor stuck her head out. Her stark red hair, cut up in soft spikes around her head much like a rising sun, her dark blue eyes, so often like black, looked out with a guilty expression.

"Hi, Heloise!" Liv began nervously. "I was looking for something..."

"Under the bed?" Heloise crossed her arms. She was a tall Caucasian girl, with wide green eyes that lied about the serious mind behind the child-like face. Liv was another Caucasian, a shade lighter and had several inches over the other tall girl. She easily stood out in a crowd, even if it were just men. She attempted to give a smile but it came out watery.

"I can't find my locket," She said finally, her eyes welling up. "I.. I need it..."

"Liv, I don't know where you'd put your stupid jewelry!" Heloise was in no mood to listen and be nice for a change. She hated how whiny Liv was at times but she never really bothered to get to know her enough to figure her out.

"It's not stupid!" Came a resounding screech. "It's a part of my family!"

Heloise didn't look up. Unlike her who had only lost her mother and little sister, Liv had lost all of her family, both parents, an aunt, and her older brother. She had no one else. So that meant that the locket held a important part of the easily distraught girl.

Now Heloise was feeling guilty. She sighed and began to look with Liv. She found it in the fridge, in the way back behind the bread. She frowned. "Uh, why would it be in here?"

Liv's face was flaming red.

Heloise studied the locket. It bore a strange sign in the shape of a fancy four on the back. "So.. here you go."

She winced as Liv nearly ripped it from her fingers. "You're welcome," she called out angrily as Liv fled out the apartment.

"Sheesh!" She threw her hands up in the air with disgust.

--

Liv panted, clutching her treasure to her chest. It hurt to breathe, the attack coming on. Panic settled in her bosom, her eyes welling with tears as she looked up in anguish. Trapped in a sea of moving people, she spotted the dead earth in the fading light.

Voices echoed in her head, familiar ones that screamed even as she began to move. She felt suffocated, trying to breathe what felt like stale air.

"Hey?" A hand touched her shoulder and she whipped around, her eyes widening with terror. An olive-skinned man stood next to her. Older by a few years and maybe a inch taller, his pale jade eyes looked down into hers. His milk chocolate hair fell in soft curls, tied back into a tail that ended to his shoulder blades. "Are you all right?"

"I..I'm fine," Liv lied.

The man stared down into her eyes before blinking slowly. She felt suddenly revealed, exposed and her panic and self-disgust filled her senses. He leaned slightly toward her, a curious expression upon his face. "Have we met before?"

"I don't think so.." She mumbled, inching backwards.

"I feel like... a connection," he said carefully.

"Please. If that's your type of pick up, it won't work on me," she bit out with digust and turned to run.

A single word followed her as she lost him in the crowds. "Amaltheia!"

--

_"Liv! Run!" A woman rushed toward a younger version of the red haired girl. "Save yourself!"_

_"Mamma!" Liv screamed, her fingers reaching out in pain. Blood splattered upon the floor as the strange youma crouched behind the fallen woman. More blood dripped from its limbs. Everyone she had ever loved, all that she had known. She wasn't enough, never enough._

_"Amaltheia Power, Make Up!" She screamed uselessly. Her power rebounded into her, cutting into her body as she felt backwards. She had lost it, that gift deep within her heart. She was only a child, unable to fully comprehend who she was but she knew that she had failed. Because of her, her family was dead._

_The youma blinked its soulless eyes before melting away. The child proved as no threat and she lay against her mother's body, slashed to ribbons. Her eyes were wide as she dropped her head._

_"My fault... my fault.." She was found repeating. The people gently tugged her from the ground. The locket clasped in her hands nearly fell and Liv jumped. She caught the slipping item and clutched it to her chest._

_"All dead save one," the officer spoke to another officer. "Likely in search for a senshi."_

_"Why'd it leave her?" The other officer stared at the bloodstained child with a suspicious gaze._

_"Leave it. She just lost her family. From the likes of it, she saw it all."_

_Oh, if only she could have fought better. But she lost her purpose and disappeared upon the moon. Left alone to the foster care system, she remained unwanted and lost._

_And her regret, her greatest fear, kept her from believing that anyone could be saved. If she could not fight, she would be best as a corpse._

_--_

Heloise fiddled with her pencil, chewing on the eraser as she stared down at the blank sheet. She could just have easily used a computer but she liked to do things by hand sometimes. It gave her fingers some training, she smirked thinking.

There was a scratching sound at the door. She ignored it until the scratching became very insistent.

She knew that feeding the stray cat would bite her in the ass. Not to mention if her landlord found out, she, and subsequently Liv, would be kicked out. But the poor thing had been nothing more but skin and bones.

And was pretty much banging on the door by now. It had never been so anxious. She opened the door as the black cat zoomed in. It's green eyes turned to glare at the offending figure.

"Listen, you can't stay here for long," Heloise began, waving a finger.

She frowned then. A strange symbol was upon the brow, which it had never been there before. "What the hell is that?"

"It is called a crescent moon," The cat spoke darkly, still glaring. "Thank you so much for letting me in. The thing following me was a little too close for comfort."

"I, somehow, have lost it," Heloise blinked. "I don't know how or how to explain it but this is.. just freaky."

"This is new to me too, you know. That damn silver light did something!"

"Silver light?"

"From Earth. It was in the middle of the day here so it just meshed with the sunlight but in the shade, it was silver," The female cat settled down to rest. "And with it, a request."

"Heloise.. well, first, thank you for taking care of me. Being a stray is hard, especially when you're female and all the males get too friendly when you're in heat. Having a lack of food is another problem around here but of course, it's not the real problem, now is it?"

"You're rambling," Heloise pointed out.

"Shut up, okay? It's hard enough to figure out what to say in human language, how to explain this next situation is going to be hard to hear!"

"Fine," She raised her hands. "I'm pretending you don't exist." She turned to ignore the cat.

"Sailor Chaos hasn't destroyed all the senshi," The cat spoke hurriedly.

Heloise plugged her ears. "I can't hear you, la la la!"

"Sailor Cosmos has returned!"

Heloise was still hearing the cat and was trying even more to make sure she didn't hear more.

"You are a sailor senshi!" The cat whispered it and it drifted into Heloise's mind, a figure standing out as her mother turned toward her with tearing eyes.

_"I love you, my daughter. Do not forget to stand proud and together."_

"I inherited from my mother, haven't I?" Came the flat tone. Her eyes closed slowly. "I don't.. I don't want to be..." She turned slowly. "We lost so much.."

"And we will keep losing if we don't stand now," The cat said evenly. "I am Carmen. And you are Sailor Eris."

"Prove it!" She threw her hands toward the cat, hoping to bluff her.

The cat's tail twitched. Half the normal length, the upper half had been lost in an brutal accident. Her once long hair was shortened now by punks who thought to shave her but they began cutting first and she managed to get away before the shaving.

"Fine." She said coolly before flipping off the bed and coming to a graceful pose. From that flip, a wand fell to the ground. Colored light green and navy blue, it lay on the ground.

"Well? Pick it up." Carmen ordered.

As she picked it up, Liv entered to see the cat, the girl, and the pen. And she screamed, knocking it away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Liv grasped Heloise's shoulders, shaking her. "Are you insane!? You cannot accept it!"

"Leave me alone!" Heloise shoved off the other girl. "I do what I want and you cannot stop me. So stop your bitching and hide like always!"

Liv pressed her knuckles to her lips. "You don't get it! We all die! We are all killed! It doesn't matter what we do, we'll fail, fail!"

Her eyes a pained gaze, Heloise felt a stab go through her heart. "Liv... are.. you..?"

"No.." came the strained whisper. "I cannot.. not... any... more." She felt to her knees. "Everyone... oh god.. it hurt... so much blood." Her eyes closed as she pressed her forehead to the floor, her body shuddering.

"When all hope is gone, what is there left to fight for?" Carmen spoke gently. "But not all is lost. You have to find your heart again and fight."

"Leave me alone," Liv's voice was ugly, her gaze black to the cat. "I will never be a senshi."

"Fine, ignore the call, be a coward," Carmen dismissed her. "You, on the other hand, are much more promising. Sailor Cosmos would love that, I'm sure."

"I thought this was all new to you?"

"I'm just going by what I'd know instinctively."

"You're making it all up, aren't you?"

"Pretty much, yea."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAOS FINALE

Episode Two: The Satellites of Jupiter; Answering the Call of Light

* * *

Story Settings; a young man by the name of Lupinus Dianthe heads to the luminous planet known as Jupiter, an oasis of earth and nature combined in brilliance, he seeks out the others he knows will answer to the call of the silver light.

And elsewhere, a young woman has grasped a pen and given the gift of awakening. In the remembrance of her mother and those final moments, Heloise Etoile could no longer pretend that she wasn't ever involved in the war ravaging the Sol System.

And just as close by, another woman existed in pure panic and dread. The call was strong but could Liv Tavor be even stronger? Filled with regret and loss, she keeps her powers divided in her heart, shredded by the incidents stemming from her long-ago past.

And guiding the two girls is a feline by the name of Carmen, a chosen advisor though not without fault. Born into a feral land and forgotten by all, she now lives to better herself and give herself a better purpose than living in the filth she's used to.

* * *

Opening

Jupiter floats in the stars, one of the largest beacons of power. Filled with plenty to hide in, large cities float in the skies while the wild foliage consumes below. But despite the large circumference of the planet, there is little life here for the world can be more trouble than it's revealed.

* * *

Lupinus Dianthe was a tall man with clean olive skin. With light jade green eyes that sparkled lightly and milk chocolate hair in soft curls around his scalp and head, pulled back loosely to a neck length ponytail, he was a serious figure. Especially when it came to his remarkably big family.

"LUPIN!" A figure came out of the three-story home, layered across a long width of cultivated land. The girl was darker than him, having tanned in the strong rays of the sun while in her garden. She had dark blond hair, pulled back into a low-riding overstuffed bun. She had a middle part but no bangs, her hair pulled over the tops of her ears. Her dark eyes, a navy blue, shone as she grasped onto her older brother.

"Rosa!" He attempted to raise her in the air but there was a creak of protest from his back as he winced. "Whew! You've been eating a lot?"

She pushed his hands off the instant her feet touched ground. "How dare you!"

"Oh my, it must be the blossoming flower!" He teased.

She turned red and covered her chest. "Shut up!"

"I'm away for a few months and boom, mountains!"

"MAAAMMMAAA!" The wail echoed in the air as an older woman, of which Rose looked like a clone to, appeared.

"Lupinus!" Anemone beamed with happiness. "My baby boy!" She engulfed her eldest in a bear hug.

"Mom.." Lupinus gasped. "Can't.. breathe..."

"Squeeze harder, Mama!" Rose laughed at the hilarious look on her brother's face.

"Oh, you should've called," Anemone smiled. "We have company!"

"Really?" He followed the lady folk into the home before stilling.

His cousins, from his father's side, sat side by side. Lavandula Dianthe was a prim looking thing, a young girl of ten. Her light brown hair fell down in slow waves, pulled up at the sides in pink ribbon tails to hold thin, wavy pigtails. Her bangs were uneven, a long strand down the middle of her face and other strands pushed lazily to the other sides of her head. Her hair ended at the nape of her neck.

Her dark brown eyes narrowed slightly at the look of her cousin before the nose, ever so slightly, went higher in the air.

He wondered if this was all a sick joke for his expense. Lupinus turned toward his older cousin. Tulipa Dianthe had green eyes that matched the green of her hair. Her hair was tussled and thick, brushed up and to the right side heavily. She wasn't as pale Caucasian as her sister, having a more healthier color of peach. She was well built, graceful, and underneath the girl exterior was a heart of a tomboy.

"Lupinus," Tulipa offered both hands as she hugged him. "How goes it all?"

"Yes, tell us," Lavandula said coolly, after her sister glared at her to say something.

"Actually, I have something to discuss with Tulipa at the moment. Why don't you play with Rosa?" Lupinus asked warmly.

Rosa was in the background, making gagging noises.

"ROSA DIANTHE!" Her mother roared.

Rosa turned a shade of red before weakly following her cousin.

"Stuck up."

"Country bumpkin."

Anemone sighed tiredly.

"I'm sorry about her, really. I don't understand where this behavior is coming from," Tulipa apologized to her aunt.

"It's all right," Anemone waved the two off. "I'm going to finish making supper. I'll ring the bell when I'm done."

Tulipa followed Lupinus with a serious face. He looked hesitant before wiping his face with a hand tiredly.

"Tulip, have you ever thought that maybe there's something out there?" He asked as the two perched on the back porch. Both had their gazes upward toward the distant sun.

"This must be important. You weren't scheduled for leave until next month," Tulipa said quietly.

He glanced at her. "Keeping track of family?"

"I don't want to be surprised again." Came the flat reply.

"I... well, this is going to sound, well, like bad news really.." He stuttered before coming to a stop.

"If it helps, yes, there is something out there in the universe. Something really bad," Tulipa said dryly.

"What about something good?"

She pondered for a moment. "I would say...I wouldn't be able to answer that honestly. I want to believe but look at us. Humanity race is dwindling because of the evil. We haven't seen anyone stand up and still be standing after doing so."

"But what if help was to return?" Lupinus wouldn't look at her.

"As in the so-called legend?"

"Not as so-called as you think," He said carefully. "Have you seen any silver light recently?"

She blinked. "How'd you hear about that? It was this morning, just after the sunrise and everything seemed to light up in silver for a few moments. It felt... like.."

She thought on how to word it. "A summoning, like I was being called."

"And that's exactly what it was," Lupinus turned toward her fully. "We are senshi, Tulipa."

"That's great news. Tell me, where am I being buried?"

--

"I don't wanna play with you," Lavandula muttered lowly.

"I can't hear you but I know it can't be anything nice. Listen, if you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all, okay?" Rosa pointed out.

"I'll say whatever I wanna say."

"I wish you wouldn't," Rosa muttered darkly.

"So what were you so upset about this morning?" Lavandula demanded. "You got freaked."

"None of your business."

"You got scared of light?"

Rosa blinked. "You saw it?"

"Course I did! I asked your mamma 'bout it but she didn't see it. I know you did though, from your reaction."

"I think it's something important," Rosa mused.

"But what can we do about it?" Lavandula shrugged. "None of my concern at the moment."

"Stop being so mean," Rosa lowered her voice. "I think it's about the war and IT."

Lavandula looked momentarily frightened. "About... IT?"

"Yea but you're right, what can we do?" Rosa finished sadly. "Don't want to lose anymore."

"Me neither." Both girls looked sad.

"But what if we could do something?" Rosa asked hesitantly.

"I'd do it!" Lavandula spoke confidently. "I want to be happy and know I have something left!"

"Yea!"

"Let's go tell Lupinus and Tulipa that we saw the light," Rosa pointed out. "I think we can help them."

They found them arguing. "I'm not putting my life on the line like that. No one wins!" Tulipa shouted.

"You cannot ignore it or you'll be out first!" Lupinus shouted back.

Their voices raised higher and higher, the younger ones watched before Rosa opened her mouth.

"ENOUGH!" She shouted. "We are family! We stand together, no matter what!"

"Yea! Even if Rosa gets too dirty sometimes."

"Work with me here!"

"We are family," Lavandula spoke.

"Thank you," Rosa turned toward them. "We both saw the silver light."

The two elders' eyes popped out.

"We want to fight."

"Um.. while I agree with all of this, why are you speaking for me?"

"Lavandula, shut up!"

"No!" Tulipa began.

"Not your decision," Lupinus butted in.

"Well, yelling at them won't stop them," Lavandula spoke angrily. "Any bright ideas?"

"I've got nothing," Rosa scratched her nose as the two cousins yelled more.

A shadow flitted over the sun's rays, casting a dark shadow as the two youngsters looked back toward the house simultaneously.

"MAMA!" Rosa shouted in panic. She tore off toward the house, Lavandula following at her heels.

"WAIT!" Lupinus shouted uselessly. Tulipa's voice echoed with his own shout.

"Mama! Don't hurt my mama!"

"Don't hurt my aunt!"

The two girls found themselves freezing in a momentary stop of time as two pens simultaneously fell into a hand.

"Callisto Power, Make Up!" Rosa shouted. The pen shone with energy as it wrapped around her to form into her fuku. The tiara was bright yellow, an oval gem of green glimmering. She wore pink rose earring studs upon her earlobes. Her bodice was a full-figure, with her collar a dark blue and a single green stripe. Her choker was dark blue. She wore a single green transparent sleeve, the bottom edged in dark blue. Her brooch was a eight-pointed star of dark blue, in yellow rimmed metal. Upon the inside, etched in the center was the sign of Jupiter. From her brooch was a short dark blue tie, the bottom edged in green. Her gloves were white and wrist length, the edge in dark blue. Her waistband wrapped around her hips, divided into two colors, the upper dark blue, the bottom green. Additional dark blue stripes rose over once on her hips, creating a v to the center of the waistband. At the center of the waistband was a five pointed yellow star, that had two fabric tails of dark blue, the bottoms edged in green. Her skirt was single layered and dark blue with a green trim. Her back bow was dark blue with ankle length ribbon tails. Her boots covered up to her halfway up her calves, the tip pointing to the inner of her leg while an additional strap went from the tip to around the leg.

"Io Power, Make Up!" Lavandula followed suit. The earth underneath her shook as vines wrapped around her to turn to sparkles as her fuku appeared. The tiara was bright yellow, an oval gem of green glimmering in its center. She wore pink rose earring studs upon her earlobes. Her bodice was a full-figure, with her collar a dark pink and a single green stripe. Her choker was dark pink. She wore a single green transparent sleeve, the bottom edged in dark pink. Her brooch was a eight-pointed star of dark pink, in yellow rimmed metal. Upon the inside, etched in the center was the sign of Jupiter. From her brooch was a short dark pink tie, the bottom edged in green. Her gloves were white and wrist length, the edge in dark pink. Her waistband wrapped around her hips, divided into two colors, the upper dark pink, the bottom green. Additional dark pink stripes rose over once on her hips, creating a v to the center of the waistband. At the center of the waistband was a five pointed yellow star, that had two fabric tails of dark pink, the bottoms edged in green. Her skirt was single layered and dark pink with a green trim. Her back bow was dark pink with ankle length ribbon tails. Her boots were dark pink with a green stripe along the outsides of her legs. They went nearly to her knees. There was a dark pink rose at the slight v on the far outside of the boot's top edge.

"Hurry!" Tulipa shrieked. "Stop them from doing anything!"

"Like Hell I will!" He nosedived, catching her ankles. "They knew what to do, they accepted! Do the same!"

"Stop forcing me!"

"I'm NOT!" He winced as she kicked at his shoulder. "ROSA! LAVANDULA!"

"I can't let them fight alone!" She fell down on her knees. "They're just children! Their future! I won't lose anymore!"

The pen formed in her gripped fist. "Europa Power, Make Up!" Transparent energy built around her to form into a unbreakable shield that shattered to show her in her fuku. The tiara was bright yellow, an oval gem of green glimmering in its center. She wore pink rose earring studs upon her earlobes. Her bodice was a full-figure, with her collar gray and a single green stripe. Her choker was gray. She wore a single green transparent sleeve, the bottom edged in gray. Her brooch was a eight-pointed star of gray, in yellow rimmed metal. Upon the inside, etched in the center was the sign of Jupiter. From her brooch was a short gray tie, the bottom edged in green. Her gloves were white and wrist length, the edge in gray. Her waistband wrapped around her hips, divided into two colors, the upper gray, the bottom green. Additional gray stripes rose over once on her hips, creating a v to the center of the waistband. At the center of the waistband was a five pointed yellow star, that had two fabric tails of gray, the bottoms edged in green. Her skirt was single layered and gray with a green trim. Her back bow was gray with ankle length ribbon tails. Her Mary Jane styled, flat heeled shoes were gray with a crisscross across the top of her foot, a pink rose at its center.

"Ganymede Power, Make Up!" He called out weakly, staggering to his feet. His clothes ripped at the seams to weave around to form his own uniform. He wore a sleeveless, turtle-neck tunic seamlessly bound in the front by a line of pale jade green, edging the bottom edge of the green tunic that ended just below his hips. He wore a loosely attached light jade green scarf around his shoulders, clasped by a yellow lightning ornament. He wore a tight fitting light jade green bodysuit, that loosened at the knees before disappearing in the knee high green boots. From his knee down to his ankles, he wore silver metal protectors. Wrapping around his arms were thorny vines. Tight-fitting green goggles hide some of his physical features but his jade green eyes peered out clearly.

"Europa Star Shield!" She crooked her arm as a five-pointed star formed and began to spin wildly, growing larger as she lunged in the front of the two younger girls. The strange creature moved forward on its front limbs, much like a gorilla, baring battered and darkened gums as a forked tongue slithered out. It hissed darkly and moved to attack.

"Ganymede Downpour Sweep!" A stylized cup formed in Ganymede's hands as he sloshed water that struck with incredible force.

Europa moved for an attack but nothing came to mind. "Ganymede... Lupinus!"

"We got it!" Sailor Io aimed. "Io Stinging Grapple!" She wove her hand in the air as a vine formed and she threw it, capturing the creature. She pulled hard and something dripped out of the vine whip to disappear in the creature.

"What the.." Europa stared in surprise.

"Poison," Io offered.

"Ouch."

"My turn!" Callisto wasn't to be outdone. "Callisto's Energy Barrel!" She aimed with her right hand, bullet-shaped energy balls shooting out in rapid succession.

One of them must have hit something vital, as it turned to dust.

"Why couldn't I finish it off!?" Tulipa fumed, glaring as Lupinus reverted back to civilian.

"Don't know," He shrugged before looking away.

"Mama.." Tulipa heard Rosa began. Anemone had been hiding inside the home. She came out slowly, her face ashen.

Anemone covered her mouth, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh.. no.."

Lupinus opened his mouth but with no words to say, he closed it as he sighed.

"Guess we can't stay here," Lavandula said finally.

"You must... must be sure to keep safe," Anemone began weakly. She fumbled with her daughter's hair. "And.. and.. stand together, all right? Do not lose sight of each other. If I lose another.. my heart will.. break.." She broke into heart wrenching sobs.

"Mama.." Rosa sniffled.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Lupinus hesitantly touched a shoulder. "But... it'll be better this time, I swear."

She looked up at her eldest, a sad smile on her face. "But you're all so young.." her eyes closed. "But if we must fight. I will be here waiting for you all to return home, is that clear?" Her fingers grasped her son's hand. "Promise me."

"We promise."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAOS FINALE

Episode Three: Two Sides of A Coin

* * *

Story settings; two young girls come across a cat that, unbelievably, can talk. And these twins are told that they are those who were once revered but now are cursed. And only by working together can they stand as senshi.

* * *

Opening

In the bustle of the city of Mare Serenitatis, movement is progressing. A hand is slowly making its darken sweep as more and more people are targeted. But some people are just completely unaware. Or at least, they act like it.

* * *

A young girl exited a hair salon, her hair a sultry, wavy mass of black locks. The bangs fluffed evenly on her brows, her hair trailing down to the base of her nape. Her silver gray eyes peered out forward before glancing backwards.

A identical featured girl stepped out, her head turned up to gaze up at the clear skies and warm sun. She wore her hair long and thick, piled on high of her head to trail to the top of her buttocks.

Both had partially tanned Caucasian skin, that seemed to bring out the silver in their eyes. Though the short-haired girl had a cool gaze versus her sister's airy sight. Both eventually stopped at a corner, watching the sign flash in beats of red.

"You haven't said anything yet," the short-haired girl finally spoke, sounding impatient.

"Why?" The other girl shook her head. "I see no point in it."

"Allete! Come on!" The girl whined as Allete rolled her eyes.

"Meguinis, shut it, will you? You just wasted your allowance on, at most, a week's long hairstyle. And you're naturally wavy too!"

"I wanted to spice it up!"

"Then dye it!"

A foot came down and a feline's scream echoed in the air as the two girls both jumped back. They got a flash of a scraggly form before it melted into the blackness of the garbage filled alleyway.

"Whoops," Allete shrugged. "Poor thing, hope I didn't break anything."

The afternoon was a beautiful day, with a shining sun. Meguinis faintly acknowledged a man who seemed eerily familiar with his olive skin and the girl who was impossibly tall. But she barely spared a thought before she turned toward the sun's direction and was blinded.

As her gaze swept away, everything was silver. But the two people she had noted, the girl fleeing from the man, were the only ones in the group to be contained in silver auras. She turned and faced her twin and gasped.

Allete pointed at her, speaking in a hushed tone. "You're glowing!"

"You too!"

--

Time sped forward as Carmen paced in the room. "Sooner or later, Heliose, you have to let me out."

"In a little while."

"I have to go out now. I don't know how I can spell it out for you!"

"Listen, it's bad enough Liv is about to crack because of you but we don't need to start out a panic. If enough people get riled up, maybe even SHE will appear."

"I NEED to go out." She settled very closely to the door, nearly pressed into the frame.

She began to meow, softly at first before her voice grew in long, drawn out wails.

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY!"

The door flung angrily open as Carmen disappeared in seconds.

"Be back in time for dinner!" Heliose practically screamed it, still ticked off at the gall of the cat.

Carmen had two new people to find. She should've known it from the first incident but that was just before the silver light hit her. And that she was withering in pain could've possibly set her back a little.

So she had a limp for a few days, she had worse days.

So began Carmen's quest for the two girls, those she knew would hold two powerful stars. But she didn't have a clue where to start so she begged her instincts to show her the way.

Or the silver light, that would work.

--

"Meguinis?" Allete called out. Silence followed her. "Meguinis? HEY!"

She stomped upstairs and found her twin fast asleep in her bed. "Great, what am I supposed to do now?"

Allete turned around and left her twin's bedroom and wandered downstairs. A beautiful Sunday, the girls were home alone after church while their parents mingled with their friends. The girls stopped going the instant they were old enough to stay home and both were grateful since their parents talked in boring topics.

She left through the backdoor, her silvery gray eyes lighting momentarily in the sunlight before she turned toward shade and they returned to normal coloring.

She hadn't brought it up with Meguinis, who also didn't bring it up with her. That strange incident, that sign that said something neither one could talk about or even think about it.

So why was it that this silver light haunted her dreams? Allete looked up at the sky, seeking out a clue.

And all she saw was a dim outline of a dead planet, in space all alone.

Or was it alone? The thought startled her. Could SHE be there or maybe it was...

"Hey, what's up?"

Allete turned around and saw no one at face level. So she allowed her gaze to move downward.

Carmen attempted to look her best but her fur wasn't grown back fully. She did have Heliose trim it all to be even but the tail was a lost cause since she couldn't find the other half and besides, she was pretty sure it couldn't be placed back together after being ripped apart.

"MEGUINIS!" Allete screamed, falling back onto her buttocks. "Oh my GOD!"

"You look like you're about to hyperventilate."

"MEGUINIS!"

"And I hope this person you're calling for is the second person I need to talk to," Carmen continued cheerfully.

"What?! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Meguinis spotted the cat. "You're scared of a..."

"Hello!" Carmen smiled.

"TALKING CAT!" Meguinis pointed, a little unnecessary in Carmen's view, and gasped. "Oh no, it's true along!"

"What's true?" Allete asked, distracted.

"What I've been thinking, that the silver light.."

"Has to do with HER..."

"And that we ARE..."

"Sailor warriors..."

"And being called by.."

"The silver light."

Carmen dropped her head after the tennis round. "My neck," she complained dryly. "Twin speak much?"

"That was English..."

"If you couldn't follow it.."

"You're just stupid then."

Carmen sighed. "Can we talk?"

"Hold on," Allete pointed to the cat. "Stay."

"Sure... for like five seconds. I'm not a dog, you know!" She called out fruitlessly to the two as Allete pulled her twin to the side.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Meguinis asked quizzically.

"What should we do? Listen to the cat or what?"

"What's what?"

"Meguinis, pay attention!"

"I'd listen to the cat?"

"You're asking me?!" Allete shrieked. "My god, but you..."

"Oh boy, a youma!" Carmen sounded hysterical. "I NEED A DECISION!" She flipped as the shadow in the skies loomed closer. Two identical pens fell to the ground. "And it can't just be one," she added darkly. "MAKE IT!"

"In for a penny..."

"In for a pound!"

They grasped their pens at the same time, fire erupting around them.

"Phobos..." Allete began.

"Deimos.." Meguinis continued.

"Power, Make Up!" The two stood back to back as white flames consumed their flesh, turning into flickering red before melting into cooling orange.

The flames fell away, revealing the two girls in their senshi form.

Allete, or now Sailor Phobos, bore a yellow tiara with a red gem in its center. Her six pointed red stars dangled in her ears. Her choker was bronze colored, matching her bronze collar. The collar had a red stripe. She wore a eight pointed star, outlined in yellow with a inside of bronze. Etched in its center was the sign of Mars. From the bottom half of her brooch were two pieces of red fabric, with feathered tips. She wore a white bodice, with three, red shoulder bands. Her waistband dipped into the center into a five pointed yellow star. The waistband was a flattened two layered piece, the top bronze with the bottom a red color. Her hips were covered in two layers of skirts, the top bronze with the bottom red. She had a back bow of bronze, with long slender tails that nearly reached her feet. She wore white arm length gloves, ending with a thick bronze cuff just below the elbows. Her feet bore bronze sandals, with crisscrossing ties that traveled up to her knees before ending in a bow tie toward the outside of her legs.

Meguinis, or now Sailor Deimos, bore a yellow tiara with a red gem in its center. Her six pointed red stars dangled in her ears. Unlike her twin, she wore a five-pointed orange star with a red feather sticking out clipped in her hair on the left side. Her choker was orange colored, matching her orange collar. The collar had a red stripe. She wore a eight pointed star, outlined in yellow with a inside of orange. Etched in its center was the sign of Mars. From the bottom half of her brooch were two pieces of red fabric, with feathered tips. She wore a white bodice, with three, red shoulder bands. Her waistband dipped into the center into a five pointed yellow star. The waistband was a flattened two layered piece, the top orange with the bottom a red color. Her hips were covered in two layers of skirts, the top orange with the bottom red. She had a back bow of orange, with long slender tails that nearly reached her feet. She wore white arm length gloves, ending with a thick orange cuff just below the elbows. She wore orange, heavy looking boots that reached halfway up to her calves, with a thick sole. The top had a slight center indent, with a red rolled edge.

The youma landed, at first only as a shadow before it manifested fully. It's constantly tearing and reforming bird wings spread as it's beaked nostrils flared, the beady red eyes glowing dangerously.

"Great, this is great.." Carmen was heard muttering. "A bird youma, this is just sad..."

"How dare you come here!" Sailor Phobos shouted. "It's not like we invited you!"

"It was drawn to your light," Carmen pointed out.

"And we will not stand to have you around."

The two spoke as one. "Be prepared, monster, for with Fright and Dread, we will show you Death!"

They moved before stopping suddenly. Twin flames sparked and blazed in front of them, two halves of an arrow.

"It's the..."

"Mars Arrow.."

They grasped their halves as fire ignited. "Deimos..." "Phobos.." "War Cry!"

They became pillars of light, their powers growing together as one. The air vibrated as the bird's head jutted up in pain. It screeched and attempted to take flight.

Sailor Phobos guided as Sailor Deimos followed, as side by side, Phobos' right hand and Deimos' left hand pointed. Arrows of hot flames licked out, hitting into the beast's chest, where its heart should've been.

It screamed in agony, the flames spreading as it turned to black dust.

"This isn't good.." Carmen said finally.

"What? Why?" Phobos demanded.

"You two.. didn't you see the teamwork?"

"Isn't that good?" Deimos scratched her head.

"You cannot fight alone," Carmen spoke softly. "If you weren't twins or related, maybe you wouldn't have to depend so much. Can you handle always backing each other up?"

"What do you think?" Phobos crossed her arms. "If I could handle Meguinis for the last sixteen years, I can handle anything."

"And I agr... HEY! That was an insult!"

"Bite me!"

"Stuff it!"

"Like your bra?"

Carmen couldn't figure out who lunged first. "Oh yes, this is teamwork. Now if I can only get Heliose to help me look for more of you.."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAOS FINALE

Episode Four: Broken Shells To Equal a Whole

* * *

Story settings; two girls living in a studio apartment, with a talking cat. While one has relatively retained her sanity, another is about to snap in half unless she takes control of herself and the power within. In sweeps a small woman with pale golden hair and apple green eyes with words of wisdom, bare be those words be.

* * *

Opening

Liv is, again, fleeing her roommate and the cat that talks. Unable to comprehend due to her refusal to even think about the cautionary and what the other girl was throwing away, she heads into a worsen side of town in search of a drink.

* * *

Liv couldn't take it. The incessant noise, the constant flow of thoughts, words, voices that screamed at her in the most unlikely times. During a massive chemistry test, she had passed out completely and in her drive home, she nearly drove into a pole.

And she had to find some way to drown out the sounds. The emotions, the surging of feelings of guilt, pain, and suffering so she could at least sleep till the morning.

She just wanted to get drunk off her ass, plain and simple. But she didn't even get her foot in the door.

"What do you mean I can't get in?" She screeched. Her red hair stood stark in the group of the less brightly hued hair as she waved the fake ID. "I'm old enough!"

"Sorry, honey. Either you get lost or I do it for you," The bouncer turned toward the next person in line. She fumed as she stomped off.

"Not that great of a place anyways!" She yelled over her shoulder, slighted. She trudged on looking for a tiny place to lose all her troubles.

She continued to walk farther away from the hustling of the dark scene and into the unknown. The trees loomed over her, the shadows long in the soon faded sun rays. She looked around, confused.

"Where am I?" She asked the air. It rustled, as puzzled as she felt.

The pain in her chest intensified. Her gaze shifted uneasily. This feeling was eerily familiar, having haunted her in the darkest of her nightmares.

"No...no.. please, stay away, stay away," She whimpered, falling to her knees, her head bended forward. "I'm not like them, I'm not!"

"Not like who?"

Liv's eyes, dull and glazed, looked up to the small woman. A petite figure, with long, silky pale blonde hair and sparkling apple green eyes, the other woman stood there as if on air.

"Who are you?" Liv asked thickly. "Here to kill me?"

"I have no reason to hurt, why would I want to kill?" The woman tilted her head inquisitively. "I am Perdita Damia. You may be.." She trailed off, an opening given.

"Liv Tavor.." The two stared at each other, the one on her knees much more assessing.

"How nice to meet you. I've been waiting for one of you to find me."

"What?" Liv's already pale skin blanched even more white.

"We are the same, I feel it," Perdita pressed a hand to her chest, her eyes closing as her head tilted up. "We are one with all but we are also our own."

"I don't.. I was just.. looking.."

"For the silence? Listen around you, Liv Tavor, to what nature is doing, what it is saying.."

The pause was long and nothing stirred. No winds, no chirping, nor even scurrying marred the moment.

"Nature is beautiful as she listens to us. If we want something, sometimes we must close our bodies to listen to our souls. Nature will help us bring out who we are inside."

"You've got to be kidding me. Who the hell are you and why do you think about this crap? It's just better to hide, to lie, just to keep safe!"

"Who is keeping you safe?"

"What?" Liv was taken aback. "I... I'm protecting myself."

"No, you're not." The locks moved slowly. A thick strand fell over her right eye gracefully, blocking it. A single apple green eyes shined with life. "She is."

Liv bit back a scream. "SHE? SHE!? That who never saved me or my family? While I watched my mother be slaughtered, my father beg for my help? I can still feel my mother's blood caked upon my being, the anger in my father's eyes, and that soulless thing.. that monster that left me alone. It wouldn't kill me!"

"It wasn't your fault," Came the gentleness, the soft sweet of her voice. Perdita's eyes still shone. "It was never your fault, Amaltheia."

Liv blocked her ears. "Shut up," she hissed. "Leave me alone! Go away! Go away! Go way, goway, goway, GO AWAY!" She screamed so high, her voice broke as she shook with the force of her scream.

Looking up, she saw nothing. The dark skies a darkening purple, the black-blue slipping into sight. The trees were dark and forbidding, closed off and the shadows clamored over her.

Shame filled her. A familiar feeling, it ached deep in her bones as she fell forward to her elbows, sobs breaking out.

No matter how much she ran, it would always come back.

--

Carmen muttered to herself, resting comfortably on a bench. Covered in flaking paint, it creaked with the slight movements of people passing by but no one looked at the cat, giving no notice of her.

She'd been tailing a man for a week now and still had no opportunity to approach. Dressed like a fighter, with a white beater tank top, loose riding black, and very fake, leather jeans, and sandals with straps crossed across his foot, he was constantly moving. He had gold-blonde hair that fell heavily down the middle of his back. His front bangs were long and uneven around his sculpted features. They were dyed green with the two longer strands melting into turquoise. It matched his turquoise eyes.

And so far, he had gotten into three fights in one week. Carmen noted that he won them all and hadn't instigated the start but he certainly knew how to finish them.

And she wondered how he'd take to a talking cat. She kept her eyes as slits as the man passed by in a breeze, his muscles rippling with each movement, his cocky superiority soaked in every atom of his body.

She jumped down nimbly and followed dutifully. Eventually, there had to be a moment. And there was and it came from a surprising source.

"Gramma?" The man knocked on an apartment door, settled in a nursing home. "I've come to visit."

She was up in her wheelchair. Her snow white hair pulled in a messy bun, her turquoise eyes still bright as she pushed herself forward. "Aye, I cannot believe I was placed in this dump. When are you getting that place of yours, boy?" She asked with a quick assessment of his clothes. "You've been fighting," She stated flatly.

"They picked it first, not me," He began.

"Gwydion Enid, what did I teach you? All that I taught of you that I taught your father, bless his soul."

His father, the man he never met face-to-face. Like the mother who deserted him, he was only assured of his love from his grandmother, despite what she told him. If he had been younger when she saved him, he might've believed but his father left him for Heaven a long, long time ago. His eyes spoke all of this as he stared back at Gramma.

"He loved you very much. He only loved two people in his young life.." Her eyes were downcast. "Oh, to see him thinking back then. Love saved him once, I only hope it will save you when you need it."

Gwydion nodded. He turned and stared at a old picture of his father, nestled on the drawer right next to his grandmother's bed.

Daniel Enid's boyish looks, slightly effeminate smile, intelligent brown eyes. And yet a sadness carefully hidden. Gwydion never learned about the first love, he wanted none of it.

Or so he told himself time and again. His curiosity attempted to move but he was strong fast. No need to bother, he was too old to even care about it. True love, he scoffed at it. His father fell in love with his mother, who fell into chronic depression after his father died in the accident. That's how much she loved him but she never seemed to love her son at all.

"So Gramma.." He began and turned toward her, looking into her knowing eyes. "I was just stopping by."

He turned to leave.

"Gwydion, do you believe in the higher forces? Of the battle of Good versus Evil?"

It was a familiar question. At a point in his life, he told her flatly, no, because all he ever got was Evil.

"But you don't know what true evil is, Gwydion. Or of Good yet."

Now, however, it was different. "I do want to, Gramma."

"Then when destiny calls for you, will you answer?"

He left shortly after that, the image of his father locked in his mind. He wondered what it was about his father that seemed to haunt him all the time.

He turned a corner and went stiff from the impact. Three more thugs he had seen run off from the last fight had arrived.

"Visiting the sick?" One leered. A skinhead with as much fashion on as his head had hair, the man stood up with a messy arch of the eyebrow. "How touching."

The condescending tone probably didn't help with Gwydion's mood so he took the hint and threw the first punch.

And after breaking the nose, he went flying into garbage bins. "Ouch.." He stuck a head out and ducked back in as the men kicked the bin over, spilling him and all the contents out.

"Listen, don't make me kick you from here to Hell, bastard," He snarled, shoving himself up.

"Dude, three against one, you lose."

He didn't think so but seeing them still in sudden fear brought a grin to his face. "Why'd you go shit-faced?" He sneered.

A shadow fell over his back to cast at his feet as his gaze dropped slowly. A very big, disfigured shadow.

Something that said it was just all so wrong and that maybe he shouldn't turn around. "Oh fucking aye..."

--

Liv had spent the night dreaming of nothing. She was lying to herself, she hadn't really fallen asleep though she finally crashed in class. She was dragging herself home when the three men fled from her as she felt something in the air give way.

"No.." She whimpered and turned automatically toward the dirt path in between the two buildings. The tall man stood in front of her, staring at her in terror. She was rooted as she gazed higher at the sky bearing creatures. Much like a humanoid bat, she wondered dimly what going to Hell would be like.

It ignored the man and went for her. She hoped it would kill quickly.

She went sideways as a body slammed into her. "Transform!" Came Perdita's voice.

She turned to retort and started.

The girl wore a gray tiara with a dull green, oval gem in its center. Her earrings were gray studs with gray rimmed green round jewels dangling freely. The choker was a gray metal band that ended in a bottom point with the top straight across the throat. In its center was a oval green gem. The collar was black with a thick green edge. Her brooch was a green diamond, edged in gray with triangular gray wings pointing out to the sides. Her bodice was fully white with additional shoulder protectors, in a set of two on each side and made of metal, the top was black and the bottom gray. Under the breasts was a black band that narrowed in the middle to form a upside down v outline.

The gloves covered three-fourths of her arms, colored green and sewn at the sides. She had metal wrist guards, with a diamond shaped green gem in the front of her wrist. Her waistband was a thick black metal belt, slung low on her hips and dipped in the center. There was an additional gray metal band in that center of the this band, with a green diamond in it center, as long as the black belt underneath. Her skirt had a partial upper layer of green fabric, opened in the front center, on top. The bottom was black fabric. Her back bow was fringed in three points, the tail short and wide. She wore ankle green boots, with gray metal bands that were straight across the top and dipped down in the bottom. In its front center was a green diamond. The top edge was black additional fabric, that opened up like a collar to wrap around the back leg.

"You..."

The girl turned. "I cannot do this alone; please, I beg you, answer the call."

Liv swallowed as the creature turned toward them.

Oblivious to the man, who stared at fascination to the senshi, his heartbeat in his chest painfully. Watching the creature lung as the warrior shoved the other to the side again, he felt something react in him.

"Here!" A spin and whoosh, a pen fell in front of him. "You wish to protect her, transform!"

He didn't even think about it. Fingers grasping it hotly, he called out hoarsely. "Oberon Power, Make Up!"

His body edged in silver, fading into white as it flashed several times than blossomed into his transformed state. Which, surprisingly, wasn't too far from his taste.

He had a silver straight tiara, with a navy blue oval gem in it's center, edged in silver. For jewelry, his left ear had a metal band molded to the bottom half of his ear, just off his earlobe. His right ear had a clip that attached to the bottom, a thin chain dangling from one end to the next. He wore a sleeveless brown overcoat, with a high collar that went just above his chin. Underneath, he wore a black tanktop, tucked into his belted blue jeans which tucked into the boots nearly creaseless. The belt was gold with a round navy blue gem edged in gold at its center. His boots were dark brown and rounded tip over the knees, with a slight heel rise. On his left wrist was a silver metal wrist guard; the right was colored gold.

"Tarot Deduce!" A card formed in his fisted hand. He stared at it, surprised. It was the Queen of Aces. He threw it at the beast as it threw a energy ball. It met with the ball and both fizzled out.

Having caught it's attention, it threw another attack. His hand tightened as another card formed. He started, it was different than the first. It was now the Joker of Hearts. He threw it again and not even that far from him, it copied the coming attack, flying over it. Both the creature and the guy were hit.

"Oberon!" Carmen shouted.

"Oberon, who's Oberon?" Gwydion poked a head up. "Oh, that must be me."

"Get up!" Liv shrieked.

The beast moved again. "Tarot Deduce!" His eye caught the white blank as he threw it in desperation.

It become a combined form of energies. He felt it, of space, light, and wind, leaving traces of star dust in its wake as it hit full on to the floating beast in mid-lunge. It turned to dust even before a claw could touch the ground.

"That was wonderful!" Carmen beamed.

"You're talking to me?" He asked faintly.

Carmen turned. "And Ananke..." The blond haired senshi was gone with the wind. "Or not.." She turned toward Liv, for a moment looking cool before softening. She moved forward hesitantly.

"Liv?" She asked gently.

Liv was captivated by Gwydion. "Why? Why did you do it?" She asked hollowly.

"I didn't want you to get hurt," He shrugged.

"Oh.." Liv stood up, ashen faced and shaky. She left, as if like a zombie.

"Will she be all right?" Gwydion asked the cat.

"Only time will tell, only time will tell."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAOS FINALE

Episode Five: An Earth Shakes; Dual Personality

* * *

Story settings; Carmen goes around seeking still and finds help with Gwydion, who concedes that help searching would be best with a human hand. He comes across a gentle man and his brother and feels a connection. So does the gentle man but it's not quite what Gwydion expected.

* * *

Opening

Gwydion tries to help out a bit but he's still a bit confused about that he takes orders from a cat. With the vision of Ananke fresh in his mind, something reminds him of her of his father and soon fades as he's engrossed in his duty. It seems simple enough to him but there was just something he wasn't expecting.

* * *

Carmen groomed herself carefully before stilling to study for any loose strands. After a few more selective licks over her person, she stretched lazily and flicked the nub tail with an aggravated state of boredom.

And then placed herself in front of the door. She studied the amount of boxes with some interest.

"This is just great! I have some big tests coming up and I cannot study when I have to move!" Heloise glared at the boxes. "This is just unfair!"

"At least it's a bigger place," Carmen pointed out.

"But I don't even know the guy that much! And what about Liv? She hasn't said a word since coming back two days ago!"

"Trust me, this is a good plan," Carmen said soothingly then paused. "And suddenly you have a inkling to let out the cat.."

Heloise rolled her eyes as she flung open the door. "I wish you could just open the door yourself. I didn't want to wait on you hand and foot!"

"I'm sorry I'm vertically challenged.." Carmen retorted, walking out with as much dignity as she could manage. She poised her tush in the air, her tail erect as she marched on.

"Thank you so much for the butt shot," Heloise glared. Carmen's tail merely flicked as she went down the stairs.

Gwydion was carefully positioning things in his grandmother's room. "I'm so glad I'm staying with you. And that you've taken on roommates, that really surprised me," She spoke cheerfully. "It's so sunny in here, oh, it'll be the perfect place to work on my knitting."

Gwydion nodded his head at each end of a sentence but his grandmother could clearly see his mind was elsewhere. She watched him pick up the picture of his father and place it absently to the side.

'Oh, Daniel, if you only knew...' Her eyes turned wet. "Gwydion, you know, your father was a special man."

He turned slightly, the look of agitation already evident. "Yes, Gramma?"

"He always told me that he felt a spark in his heart, something that was significant." She studied her grandson. "You seem different lately."

Gwydion's hand snuck to his black, worn out jeans, the pen tightly captured in the pocket. "I do?"

"Yes but.." Her eyes became sad. "If you need someone, you have me, all right?"

"Of course, Gramma!" He turned with a flourish. "And tada! Your room is all settled.. I hope."

"It's fine! Though the curtains look a little lopsided..."

--

Liv followed Heloise hollowly. Heloise was trying to prepare herself for a strange world.

Though upon entering the two-story home, she was eerily disappointed.

"Hoping to find a mess, a bunch of Playboys, and my dirty laundry out for the world to see?" Gwydion guessed, standing behind the two with a heavy box.

Heloise turned red. "I'm sorry, really, I am."

"You're just easy to read." He dropped the box unceremoniously. It shook as he winced. "I hope there wasn't any valuables in there."

"Not anymore," Heloise said with tight lips. "Where's your grandmother?"

"At the Recreation Center. She was picked up by the van to meet her friends." He turned toward Liv who stared forward blankly. "Ah, so, Liv.."

She jolted at the mention of her name. She turned toward him and he didn't have the heart to continue but coughed.

"Where's our room?" Heloise asked then.

"There's enough to each have one. I have you upstairs, the last door on the right and Liv, you're downstairs right under the stairs."

Liv moved at that information, carrying her load in without a sound.

"I don't think she's all there," Gwydion said finally.

"What was your first clue?"

--

Gwydion let out a sigh of relief. It had taken all morning to get the others' things inside. He was just glad he only had to unpack his own things and his grandmother's. He whistled as he loped his legs over his motorcycle. He decided a nice, long drive would help keep him calm but just after starting to leave, Carmen sat in front of him.

"Look what the dog dragged in," he commented, leaning over the front of the motorcycle. "Can I help you?"

"Let me ride with you. We can look for others together."

Gwydion rubbed his face. "I guess, sure."

"Wonderful! You work better than the others so far!" She jumped onto the back, settling into his hanging bag.

"Aren't you going to help Liv?" Gwydion muttered.

"And I thought you didn't care about anything but yourself."

"Either shut up or I kick you off at full speed." He kicked the pedal back and with a roar, ripped over the rubble to the asphalt road.

They drove in silence, save for the screaming winds whipping around. Carmen was beginning to have doubts about this way of looking before something filled her senses. She threw her front half out and claws extended to grasp what she could.

The motorcycle jerked to the side as the car behind him honked angrily. Gwydion swung to the side, stopping next to a small area with several benches and a fountain with cherubs flowing freely.

"Get your claws out of my ass," Gwydion said very calmly. Carmen jumped down nimbly and the instant his feet touched the ground, she was watching him warily from ten meters away. "Good kitty," he gave a very strained smile. "Now, why did you do that?"

He felt it then, as with Liv and Heloise. A gentle tug as he turned. He almost mistook it for the similar tall, husky man with the short, dark brown hair. But his eyes drifted over to the slightly smaller, obviously lighter build, and rather feminine looking male beside him. The family resemblance was strong, though the smaller man's face was more gaunt and soft looking and the hair was parted in the center with bangs lengthening toward the sides of his ears. It was long, pulled into a twisted braid, to trail to just past his buttocks. The dark purple eyes looked mystifying, almost hauntingly.

"There! There!" Carmen hissed. "Talk to them!"

"How?" He hissed back before standing rimrod straight. The older one's eyes flicked over and then leaned toward the younger, saying something teasing as the younger man turned beet red.

"Good day," the man nodded before continuing but the younger man stopped completely, keeping his gaze forward for a moment before turning toward Carmen and then Gwydion.

"Hello," the voice was soft, hesitant, a weaken tone.

"Adam?" His older brother tapped his foot.

Carmen began to rub against the small man, Adam's, leg enthusiastically.

"Go on ahead," Adam leaned down as Carmen took the offer and jumped onto his shoulders, the tail covering the back of his neck as she rested gingerly.

Adam led the way, looking back several times with uncertainty. He stopped next to a bench and settled down with a long sigh. "Hello."

Gwydion shifted, his mind trying to place the behavior Adam was showing but Carmen's eyes returned him back to the purpose. "Hey... uh... Name's Gwydion Enid."

"I am Adam Jethro and this would be?"

"My name is Carmen," she said cheerfully.

"Is it?" Came the faint voice. Adam felt his forehead carefully. "I cannot help but see silver surrounding you." He directed this toward Gwydion.

Carmen spoke before the man could say a word. "Yes, but that's a good sign there. It means you are a very special person."

Gwydion caught the flinch as Adam shifted uncomfortably. "I see."

"You are a sailor soldier."

Adam met this with a blank stare. "I'm sorry, what?"

She carefully aligned herself with the edge of the bench and jumped in the air to flip as a pen fell down. "There!" She sounded infinitely proud of herself.

"What will this do?" Adam was looking everywhere but the pen.

"It's what will transform you into a soldier."

"Another form? Another person?" For once since they've begun talking, interest drifted into his voice. He leaned down to pick up the pen.

"Well, no, not really.." Carmen tried to talk to Adam but it was useless. He seemed lost in his own world before he stilled. A chilly wind picked up as Gwydion's eyes widened.

"I know this feeling.." He muttered, pulling out his pen. "If you're smart, I'd change."

"Oberon Power, Make Up!" Gwydion called out.

It was another bird youma, with splashes of green, ruby red, and black flashed over its squatted form.

Adam's voice hitched. "Enceladus Power, Make Up!" The earth shuddered and tore underneath him to fly upward, around him to obscure him. It fell down in thuds, as he stood with eyes closed in his uniform.

He wore a dark purple turtle neck with sleeves that opened toward the ends of his arms to a wide proportion, buttoned with a single round golden button. He wore green shorts, slightly tight around the thighs. Over his turtle neck he wore a heavy looking, short sleeved, dark reddish brown jacket, with a slightly folded collar colored a lighter reddish brown. The v front was clasped with a rounded dark purple triangle, fashioned upside down. Along the edge of it was a gold rim of metal. Jutting from this clasp were three stubby ties, the one in the middle over both, colored a dark purple with a gold, metal diamond stud with a cross on the inside on the bottom edge. The two underneath and toward the sides were green.

The jacket was partially opened just underneath the ties to go down to the top of his pants before opening further with a slight round to create two front flaps, squarish shaped toward the end and the went back up to the pants to wrap around his hips, going down toward the back in two pointed flaps. The bottom edge as well as the opening of the jacket was lined in tan, with the opening crisscrossed in black lace. From underneath the long flaps, toward the sides of his hips and around his knees were an underlining of green fabric.

The shoulders had a round clasp where his shoulder and side met. Dark purple outlined in gold metal, from each came two bits of fabric that went over and behind the shoulder. The top bits were tan, with the bottom ones green. His boots were thick soled, a dark purple with a rounded tan top edge that dipped in slightly. At the sides were additional round buttons. The heels were green colored with an additional dark reddish brown strip just above the sole.

Eyes opened up with a glitter. Fire brewed where once a dull glaze thrived.

"Let's hit this one out of the park!" Gwydion called out.

Adam started before shaking his head angrily. "Enceladus Pre-emptive Strike!" The earth tore in front as he guided a barreling of stones to crash into the youma. As it managed to break some, another wave was guided as it was thrown to the ground, screaming in rage.

"Tarot Deduce!" The Jack of Hearts formed as Enceladus's attack was copied, crushing the enemy down.

"Enceladus Side Rip!" The fission ripped up and swallowed the youma as it slammed shut. The earth's rumbling vibrated for a long moment before stilling slowly.

"Jeez, anytime we do this, we get attacked. Carmen, is this your plan?"

"The youma is always a surprise.." Carmen smiled as charmingly as possible but the death glare showed her that he didn't quite believe her.

"I don't understand.." Adam was rubbing his head, agitated. "I am the same still.."

"Well, yea. You don't really become a different person."

"No.. No, I'm pretty sure I do..." But his face reddened as he glanced at Gwydion. Specifically, the tight shirt over the strong muscles.

Gwydion finally got it. "Listen, you're probably a little curious... about being a soldier!" He added hurriedly. He untransformed, watching Adam do the same. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a card. "This is where I live. There are two others like us there and well.. Carmen says there is a lot more to go."

"It'll take a while but I must gather you all," She piped up from the floor.

"I see.." Adam stared blindly at the card. "I'll be sure to contact you soon.." He left without another word.

"Ah.. that was uncomfortable."

Carmen blinked. "I thought that went really well."

"You're walking home."

"It's like twenty miles away!"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAOS FINALE

Episode Six: The Broken Shield

* * *

Story settings; Liv is falling into a deep depression. Spying around her a world in turmoil and even worse, seeing those who are destined to stand and fight. For what reason would she ever take that so-important line of duty? It may end up costing her something in the long run, for a single push will shatter her permanently.

* * *

Opening

Settling in the new housing with some new faces, Liv hasn't said a word. All she can think about is her past and the rare moments she focused onto Gwydion. With each beat of her heart, something urges her on and when Ananke appears again, she finds herself almost believing in the power of light.

* * *

Silence, a cold realm of nothingness, of solitude and a emptiness. Short shots of silver light flashed in front of her eyes, blinding her time and again. And as Liv shifted in her sleep, the dreamless state giving way to wake, her tears fell down the sides of her cheeks to land in the mussed hair. Staring up at the ceiling, she heaved a slow sigh.

"Good morning!" Carmen sat primly at the feet of the small bed. "How are we feeling?"

Liv sat up and moved automatically. Her eyes never even flicked over the cat.

"And I am doing great! I'm gathering the soldiers as we speak and you know what would be really great? If you joined too!"

This was met by a stony silence.

"Not a morning person, I completely understand. But you must realize, I will not give up. I was given a mission, if you will, and you are a part of the whole solution. No matter how small, we all will be strong together."

Carmen paused. "Together." She repeated slowly.

Liv had finished pulling out her things. She had been given the second bathroom, since it was attached to her room and went into the said room, still speechless.

Outside, a young girl moved with fluid movement. Her eyes stared around the tall buildings, surrounding the blue skies as the sun blazed brightly. Her apple green eyes glittered as her blonde hair ruffled in the slight winds.

She turned a corner toward a residential area, an enclosed cul-de-sac. With no effort whatsoever, she approached a bright, cheerful pale almond house, a two-story building with a porch covering the front width, the wooden steps a opening of a welcome. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Hold on!" Gwydion grumbled. Having woken up by his grandmother's enthusiastic, "It's a beautiful new day, Gwydion!", very early on, he had taken to unpacking the last bits of his boxes. He approached the oak door, opening it and then stilling. "Yes?" He asked blankly.

"Hello, My name is Perdita Damia. I met Liv Tavor a while ago. May I speak to her?" Perdita smiled brightly.

It took a moment for Gwydion to react. He flushed, realizing he had gotten lost in the woman's gaze. He was, once more, reminded of something he couldn't quite place.

"Here, please enter." He waved her in with a grand flourish. "I will get Liv.. if she's still here." He added softly to himself. "Please, be here.."

"Liv?" He knocked on the door lightly. "You have company."

He waited for a moment before raising a fist to knock again. The door flung open, Liv's face reddening. "Ah, are you all right?"

Her head bobbed up and down wildly. "Great! There's a Perdita Damia here to..."

The door slammed in front of his face. "See you but I guess that won't be happening anytime soon."

"Let me go in," He jerked, hearing her voice so close to his ear. Perdita stood just behind his side, a few inches from him. "I really need to discuss things with her."

She didn't get far before there was the sound of a small stampede. Gwydion idly wondered how a single cat could make such noise.

"HEY!" Carmen attempted to halt but she began it on a carpet that only flung her forward as she shrieked. Crashing into the wall, she staggered around a bit before shaking her head. "I need to talk to you!" She told the desk leg.

"A little more to the right, Carmen," Gwydion offered.

She shook her head again. "I'm seeing double..."

"Hello." Perdita knelt down, resting her elbows on her bended knees. She rocked carefully on the heels of her feet. "Who are you?"

"I am Carmen and you are.."

"A sailor soldier."

"...Right.." Carmen had sucked in her breath and then let it out breezily. "That's great! But I..."

Before she could continue, Perdita stood up again. Turning toward Gwydion, who was staring at her without knowing it, her face just barely tinted red. "Yes?"

"Oh, right.." He stepped away from the door only to watch Perdita march right in and close the door firmly behind her.

"Guess she doesn't need me," He said weakly to Carmen.

"Love struck fool..." Carmen muttered to herself.

"Enough of this," Perdita began instantly, zooming on the still girl. "You must stop hiding."

Liv stared at the floor, her eyes dull. "Liv, you must feel it. That connection, that need? We were born to protect," Perdita touched the girl's shoulder. "I came all this way to help you. I know what it's like to have nothing, to not understand why we exist in this hellish war. You and I.." She smiled gently. "We are a lot alike. But there must be someone out there worth fighting for. Even for a single person, it is so important to stand."

Liv shook her head slowly.

"Then why do you still carry it with you? The pen that graced your fingers, that is hidden on your person. That each time something bad happens, you hold it all the more tighter?"

Liv's head jerked up.

"I know it hurts but even a single person can make a difference."

"The anger... the rage in my father's eyes. The pain in my mother's eyes. When I was needed then, I couldn't be. I have nothing to be now.." Her voice was raspy. Her eyes closed. "Nothing in this world would turn me around."

"Not even love?"

Liv got a sudden mental picture of Gwydion. Her face gave away her emotions. "I don't deserve it."

"You're wrong there. Everyone needs to be whole and love is a powerful side to it all. If you could, would you fight for the one you loved, no matter what?"

"I want to.." She whispered.

"Think about it," Perdita turned away. "I'm sorry to have barged right in but we need all of us together and soon."

She exited the room, closing the door gently.

"How'd it go?" Carmen asked carefully.

"I like to think that I reached something," Perdita leaned down. "Carmen, be warned of those of the Lost. They are not as they appear to be."

"Who are the Lost?" Carmen asked quizzically.

"You will know soon enough." And the front door closed with a click of finality.

"Damn it, she didn't even look at me," Gwydion muttered from the living room. Sprawled causally on it, he leaned his head back. "Not fair!"

Liv managed to get out unnoticed a while later. Her mind buzzed with thoughts but all of which were about her past. The faces of her parents that haunted her drove her to near insanity. She pulled out her locket to gaze at them and the rest of the family.

"Last one left.. am I to end it all here?" She asked them, expecting an answer.

A wind picked up, warm and soothing. A gentle light settled around her as she moved, her head cast down as if she refused to look up.

'I want to... I do want to.. Believe in such things as light and love. When all else has gone dark, have I truly lost myself?'

She rummaged in her pocket for money as she boarded the bus to anywhere. She sat by the window, watching the faces blending together as she sought one of them that she could possibly think of protecting.

'If we are born to fight, than what is the purpose of being human if there's no time? Where is our peace now?'

The sun continued to shine above as she became lost in her thoughts. She got off at a random stop to find herself across the Sea of Serenity Botanical Gardens. She wasn't even aware of it even being open. It looked deserted, left to become wild. The only thing left visible on the sign was the word Serenity.

That was something Liv definitely needed. She entered with little care of being caught in case this was an now restricted area. But she met up with no one else but her shadow.

She kept thinking of who she could possibly fight for when she realized that the person she kept thinking about was who she was trying so hard to say it wasn't. But when he didn't even see her, that one special person that made her feel something more human than a shell, was it worth all the heart ache?

"Of the thorns of the rose, doeth the heart bleed. A gaze most morose, does break the warrior creed," came a soft voice. At first, she thought it was from the winds before a shadow fell over her from high in the air.

A floating man with blazing red hair that was longer at the front with two thick tendrils of dark navy blue cupping his face, his hollow blue eyes looked out. Dressed in a dark cerulean top with a collar and the short sleeves torn, a metal of navy blue covering the bottom half in diamond shaped bits, the dark brown pants fit tightly down the thighs and what was visible of the calves. The dark cerulean boots reached just before his knees. It has a narrow dark navy blue tongue, with it pressed flatter by the tightly drawn shoelace.

He wore a dark brown band across his chest, along his back hoisting a rather pinkish hammer-like weapon. His arms were covered from his hands to the elbows in first dark navy blue fabric with an overlapping dark brown that ended at his elbow.

For a moment, a spark was seen in those empty eyes before dispersing as he hit the ground, pulling out his weapon. "I be the one doest named Vulcan. Pray tell, what be you?"

Liv stepped back slowly. The light that should've been around this person was as black as night. "Who.. who are you?"

"Did I not speak, oh Holy Star? I be the one Vulcan of the Mercury Worlds," his head tilted to the side lazily, his predatory smile stretching across sharp teeth.

"You.. you're insane."

His throaty laugh echoed around her. "Oh, this be so wondrous, a soldier upon a soldier upon a nothingness." His eyes sparked again. "I be Vulcan, the Blacksmith."

Fingers coasted over the handle of his hammer, the pointed bits at the heavy end falling out to create two, very heavy chains of dark navy blue, glinting silver blue in the sunlight. He spun it to swim around him, breaking him again and again from sight in blinks.

It fell down at his side with a ruckus that caused the earth to move under it. The hole crumbled inward from the intense weight as his smile darkened. "For what goal is it to stand when the ground is not there to land? You be on the wrong side, woman."

"Liv!" Carmen came crashing toward her. "Transform NOW!"

"I... there's this guy.." She began.

Carmen screamed as Liv felt the wind break next to her by inches. Turning as if in slow motion, the chain was being pulled back as Vulcan's dead gaze met hers onward. "Do not turn from me." The anger liberated him as he lunged, raising the chained hammer without a second thought.

"LIV!"

She moved too slowly, falling to the side as she grasped a shoulder in pain. "Ahh... stop.. I'm not.. I can't.. please, NO!"

"Tarot Deduce!" Star energy blazed out as Vulcan pulled back, his chain lighting up in the heat cast by the attack. "Get away from her," Gwydion spoke coolly. "Who do you think you are?"

"I be who I be and only me," Vulcan's singsong voice snagged in the wind. "Oh, how troubled we are to be, to never know to be free." He moved to attack as Gwydion moved to fight him physically.

"Behind you!" Liv shouted as the chain roped around Gwydion's heels snaked, catching him off guard. He fell in a heap as it wrapped around him. His eyes widened in terror as the chain pressed against his throat.

"No one to stand for you, now is there, fool?" Vulcan asked softly. His head tilted as he raised the hammer ever so slightly. Gwydion's face turned slightly blue.

'It's happening.. all over again. I can't let this be... I have to do this.. I have to, no matter how much I don't!'

"Liv!" Gwydion's choking voice awoke her. Her hand was so tightly grasped onto her pen, the feeling in her fingers were gone. "Please!"

"Amaltheia Power, Make Up!" She felt the sensation of deja vu and then a emptiness swallowing her. The energy built around her to slam into her empty being, filling her to the brim as she struggled to not scream.

Her silver tiara rested upon her brow, the pink gem glittering dully. She wore a crisscrossing choker of true blue. Her collar was a dull pink with two colored stripes, the inner one green and the outer one true blue. She had a green round brooch, outlined in silver rim, that lay over an oversized true blue bowtie. Her bodice was sleeveless and without the additional roll of fabric at the waist, going into the pink skirt with a visible seam. Around her hips, resting slightly loose was a green strap with a oval gray gem in its center front, resting just above her crotch, that had a green loincloth fall from it. The sign of Jupiter was etched in black upon it. From the back, falling from the green strap were two blue tails that opened up at the bottom toward the mid-calves. Her gloves were halfway up her arms, a true blue. She wore slipper shoes, a dull pink with green roses on the top of her foot, along the edge.

"Let him go!" She screamed, grasping a chain. It pulled away effortlessly as she threw it the side, her chest heaving.

Gwydion rubbed his throat, tearing the other one away from him. Vulcan seemed eerily fascinated by Liv's transformation.

"So inside that heart set free, exists the key." He whipped the weapon around his head. "This is the end of the light and time of the darkness. Be warned, says I!"

"Amaltheia Screensaver!" Hands pressed flatly forward as a filmy barrier formed, the chains bounced harmlessly away.

"For another day I leave you be, but you shall never, ever be truly free.." Vulcan warned before disappearing effortlessly.

"Are you all right?" Liv reached out hesitantly. Gwydion waved her away, nodded shortly. "But you.."

"Fine, thank you. And for saving me then," he gave a slow smile. "I bet Carmen will have a field day.."

"Carmen?" He turned around, looking for the cat but she was long gone. "Great, I'm not looking for her. She can walk home!"


End file.
